Temporary Bliss
by anarrowthroughmyheart
Summary: Molly doesn't want just temporary bliss with Sherlock, but will Sherlock feel the same way? First fanfic please R&R! Sherlolly
1. Chapter 1

"Sherlock, what are you doing here?"

"I don't want just temporary bliss."

3 Days Earlier

"Molly!" Sherlock says as he barges through the doors.

"You really need to quit doing that, otherwise I'm going to be the one on the bloody slab."

"You really shouldn't try your hand at humor, you're no good at it."

All I could do was roll my eyes, you'd think by now I'd be used to the insults that Sherlock threw at me. I guess that I'm just holding out hope that one day he'll look and think of me the way I look and think of him. But just wishful thinking I guess.

"Molly?"

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I need your help with an experiment."

"Now?"

"Yes can you come to Baker Street?"

How can I refuse Sherlock? Oh that's right I can't!

"Yes, just let me shower and I'll be on my way."

"You can shower at my flat."

"Ok."

We leave the morgue and get a cab together and arrive at Baker Street.

"Can I take a shower first?"

"Yes and then we can get started. Towels are in the bathroom."

I go into the bathroom and get under the hot spray of water and wash myself, savoring the warm water, although I try to hurry because I know how impatient Sherlock can be. I get out and wrap myself in a towel and realize that I set my bag down with my change of clothes in the sitting room. Not wanting to walk through his flat naked, I crack the door to the bathroom and peak out the door.

"Sherlock."

There was no answer. I assume he was down at Mrs. Hudson's getting tea or something so I proceed to slowly open the door and creep out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped securely around my body. I spot my bag lying in a chair and grab it and turn around quickly to rush back to the bathroom. But I run into something hard and then realized that hard thing I ran into was Sherlock. His arms instantly go around my wait to keep me on my feet and I drop my bag and almost drop the towel that's wrapped around me too.

"You're naked."

I feel my face heat up and an instant blush creep across my cheeks.

"Umm. I forgot my bag with my clothes out here." I quickly replied.

I could feel his fingers begin to dig into my flesh through the towel and his grip tightened around my hips.

"I shoul-."

I could no longer speak for Sherlock's mouth was locked over mine in a passionate and desire filled kiss. He yanked me closer to him and I let out a slight moan and wrapped my arms around his neck. His kisses slowly trail down to the sensitive spot behind my ear making me gasp his name.

"That's right, say my name." He growls before he bites down.

"Oh…God…Sherlock!"

He lifts me up and my legs suddenly gain a mind of their own and lock around his waist. He proceeds to carry me to his bedroom, and it wasn't until he laid me down on his bed that I realized somewhere along the way I had lost my towel and was completely naked. He trails his kisses down the front of my body until he reaches the apex of my thighs.

"Sher-"

He parts my legs and buries his face between my legs. I can feel the pressure start to build as I climb, before I go over the edge he suddenly stops.

He stands up and removes his clothes and quickly sheaths himself in a condom. He hovers over me then buries himself in to the hilt.

"Sherlock!" I gasp out.

He sets a slow hard pace at first.

"So…tight...and so…wet!"

He speeds up his pace and starts slamming into me.

"You're so wet for me Molly." He growls. "Tell me have any of your other lovers made you feel this good?"

I couldn't form a sentence with what he was doing to my body. He stops in mid-thrust when I don't answer his question.

"Molly?"

"No…none of them."

He smiles and picks up his thrusts and I feel my self begin to tighten around him as my orgasm washes over me. It doesn't take long for Sherlock to follow. He pulls out of me and deposits the condom in the wastebasket and crawls back into bed and pulls me close to him. I feel my eyelids get heavy with sleep and drift off to sleep.

I wake up sometime in the night to find myself lying in an empty bed. I realize that I'm lying naked in Sherlock Holmes's bed, and I clearly wasn't dreaming this time. I wrap his sheet around me so I can go retrieve my bag and get dressed. I walk into the sitting room and Sherlock is nowhere in sight. I grab my bag and run to the bathroom to get dressed as fast as I can so I can leave and put all this behind me. Slightly freaking out at the horror that I've done, I quickly gather my things and leave, realizing what this truly meant to Sherlock.

I arrive at work the following morning hoping and praying that I wouldn't see Sherlock today. But as always hoping and praying did absolutely nothing because just as I was thinking that he comes strolling in through the doors like he owns the place. But something is off, he doesn't start insulting or barking orders at me, in fact he doesn't say anything to me but continues to stroll towards me. He grabs my face with both hands and crushed his mouth over mine. Maybe I was wrong about what this meant to Sherlock maybe it meant the same thing to him as it did me. He backs me up to the nearest wall and pins me against the wall as his assault on my mouth continues while his hands run wild in my hair. I let myself get lost in the passionate kiss and bring my hands up to his head and run my fingers through his curly locks. But all to soon he brought the kiss to an end, leaving me breathless and completely turned on. All I can do is smile and attempt to even my breathing out, even though my mind is screaming with questions. I wanted to ask him what brought on the unexpected incredible sex and the make out session we just had, but I'm afraid.

"Scotland Yard hasn't sent anything here today." I say while still attempting to catch my breath.

"I got what I came for." He said with a smile and a wink while exiting the morgue.

I feel my face heat up and have the urge to start jumping up and down, but John walks in.

"Why is Sherlock smiling like a bloody idiot?" He asks.

"Um…I don't know."

"Didn't he just leave here?"

"Yes…I mean no."

I can see John slowly begin to put the pieces together from my messed up hair and smiling Sherlock.

"What's wrong with your hair?"

"Um…I…I-"

"Oh my god! Did Sherlock-" He didn't even finish his sentence. "Molly what's going on between you and Sherlock?"

"Nothing."

"Molly, don't lie to me."

"Ok fine!"

"Molly you and I both know Sherlock and we also know that he doesn't do relationships, he's married to his work."

"I know that."

"I just don't want you to get hurt. You and Sherlock will never be together because he puts his work first and foremost."

"I know, you don't have to tell me."

"Ok, well I'm going to go I'll see you later."

"Ok bye."

With that John left me pondering what he had said, because he wasn't wrong, in fact he was completely right Sherlock and I could never be together because he was married to his work. He would never love me the way I loved hm. But then again I should make the best of the situation because this was as close as I was ever going to get. As long as he wanted to continue whatever this was between us then I was game.

As my long day came to an end I was looking forward to the hot shower that was calling my name from the locker room. I go to my locker and retrieve my clothes and begin to run the water and undress. I step under the hot spray of water and let it wash all the stress of the day away. I hear the shower curtain open and I turn and look and it was Sherlock. He was completely naked sporting a condom-sheathed erection.

"Let me help you take some of that stress and tension away." He said as he leaned in to kiss me.

This kiss wasn't like the rest it was gentle and sincere. But if I were to be honest to myself, I really liked the fast paced rough make out sessions and the intense sex that came afterwards. But for tonight the gentle way was refreshing. His hands roamed up and down my back until the came to rest on my ass, he proceeded to bend down and lift me up so I wrap my legs around his waist. He walks until my back is pressed against the stall wall; his kisses begin to trail down the side of my neck and then to my ear where he gently takes my lobe between his teeth.

"Sherlo-"

He cut me off by sliding all the way in to the hilt making me gasp. He lets out a groan and starts to slide in and out slowly. He reaches down between us where our bodies are joined and begins to rub slow lazy circles making me gasp with every thrust. It doesn't help that he's nibbling at the sensitive spot on the side of my neck.

"Sherlock, I'm close." I manage to get out between gasps.

He starts to slam into me while continuing to rub the lazy circles and I reach the most powerful orgasm I've ever had.

"Sherlock!" I scream out.

He follows with his own orgasm and bites my neck to muffle his cry. I would be wearing scarfs for days because of all the love bites he's left up and down my neck, but I wasn't complaining because I had enjoyed every second of it. He smiled at me as he brought his lips down on mine again. I released my legs from around his waist and I touch the floor again. He removes the condom and tosses it in the nearest wastebasket and comes back to the shower as I'm washing myself, he begins to wash himself as well. We finish showering together and get out and begin to get dressed. Even though I had never thought it possible, I had fallen deeper in love with Sherlock. Realizing that I would never be enough for Sherlock and that this, whatever this was would never be enough for me. I finally muster up enough courage and ask.

"Sherlock what are we doing?"

"Right now we're getting dressed."

"No, I mean what we just did in the shower and what we did at your flat."

"Oh you're talking about the amazing sex?"

"Yea. Is that all this is?"

"Well, yea. I mean we've both rather enjoyed ourselves I don't see why we can't continue."

"You mean like a strictly sexual relationship."

"Yea think of it like friends with special benefits."

"Sherlock, I can't."

"Why not?"

My anger begins to boil, for him to be the world's best consulting detective and master of deduction he sure was stupid.

"Why not? Hmm lets see maybe the fact that I'm completely and utterly in love with you. I can't keep pretending that the sex we have is just meaningless, because it means something to me. It means more to me than you could ever imagine. I can't keep hiding the fact that I'm head over heels in love with you, and have been since the day I met you. Temporary bliss may be good enough for you and that may be what you want but I don't want just temporary bliss with you. I want eternal bliss." I finish my speech to Sherlock and for once the detective was stunned for words. I whip away the tears that began falling uncontrollably and gathered my bag and coat and left a speechless Sherlock in the locker room of St. Barts.


	2. Chapter 2

I make it to my flat after what felt like forever. What I told Sherlock at the morgue was by far the hardest thing I'd ever had to do, but I couldn't continue to let my heart be broken into bits. What I feel for him isn't going anywhere anytime soon and even though the sex was phenomenal it wasn't meaningless to me. Sleep that night was impossible even though I spent all day on my feet and had been very busy and also looking forward to a good nights rest. I think I might call in sick tomorrow just to avoid Sherlock and John for that matter.

Morning finally came and I was as tired as I had ever been, spending most of the night crying and thinking how stupid I was to even let it get this far and also thinking that Sherlock could love me like I love him. As I watch my alarm go off I reach for my phone and call in sick.

I spend the day moping and eating ice cream and watching romantic comedies. Then around four o'clock there's a knock at my door. I don't really feel like talking to anybody so I decided not to budge, until my unwanted guest starts knocking louder.

"Molly! I know you're in there, because you weren't at Barts today and you're always there." I heard a familiar voice say.

I finally cave and get up and walk to the door and open it.

"What are you doing here?"

"You weren't at Barts today and you weren't answering your phone."

"My phone didn't ring because it's dead and I didn't feel like charging it."

"Molly what's wrong?"

"I just didn't feel like coming in today."

"No, it's something more than that. Did Sherlock do something?"

"No. It's my fault, I should've listened to you."

"He hurt you didn't he?"

"No I hurt myself, thinking that he would want something more than sex." I said as tears threaten to pour out of my eyes.

"Molly I-"

"Just leave please, I'll be fine."

"Ok, bye Molly."

I close the door and resume my ice cream eating and movie watching.

**John's POV**

"Sherlock Holmes! What did you do to Molly?" I said as I stormed in to Baker Street.

"Oh good your back. Did you talk to the sister and get the background information I asked for?"

"What? Sherlock, did you hear me?"

"Yes, you asked me what I did to Molly and the answer to that question is nothing she didn't want me to do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly how it sounds."

"Oh my god! Sherlock, you should know that you can't do that to Molly and expect there to be no consequences. You should know by now that she's absolutely in love with you and has been for some time. There has to be some part of you that actually cares about how she feels."

"Listen, its basic human nature to want things. At the time Molly was at my flat and she had just gotten out of the shower and she was wrapped in a towel and I couldn't help myself. I mean it's not like she didn't want it too."

"Sherlock again that's not the point of all this. She is in love with you! She's hurting right now because she thinks that's all you'll ever want from her."

"I'm not good at expressing my feelings, especially ones that I'm not used to experiencing. I care for Molly deeply, I'm not going to lie."

"I understand that especially coming from you, but you need to figure out a way to express those feeling you have for Molly because if not then your going to lose her for good."

"I don't want to lose her at all."

"I know."

"Well you need to go talk to her."

"She's at her apartment."

"Wait how do you know?"

"Because she called in sick this morning at the morgue and she's never sick. And because I had a feeling she was upset with something that you did so I went to her apartment."

"Ok." With that Sherlock got his scarf and coat on and was out the door in a matter of seconds.

No but an hour and half after John left there was another loud knock on my door.

"John I told you I'd be fine." I said opening the door and stopping stunned speechless.

"Sherlock, what are you doing here?"

"I don't want just temporary bliss."

I couldn't say anything. I wanted to say something but my voice just wouldn't work at this point.

"Can I come in?"

Again nothing came out, I just opened the door wider for him to walk in past me.

"Molly, please say something."

"I don't know what to say. Yesterday you told me that you wanted a strictly sexual relationship, and now you're telling me that you want more than just sex."

"Molly, you make me feel things that I've never felt or things that I never even thought of feeling. The first time we-"

"Had sex."

"Yea, I thought it was just a one time thing, but I found myself thinking about you more and more. It got to the point where I couldn't focus on anything, but you. When I showed up Barts yesterday I couldn't work on my experiments because I couldn't stop thinking of you."

Instead of assuming that Sherlock meant he wanted something else other than a strictly sexual relationship with me I asked him.

"You didn't answer me. I'm trying to understand what you're telling me here."

"I'm telling you that I think I'm in love with you."

"You think or you know?"

"I don't know what loving another person is supposed to feel like but if it feels anything remotely close to what I'm feeling then, yes I know for a fact that I love you."

My heart skipped a beat and I was stunned speechless Sherlock had just told me that he loved me and I couldn't form even form a response.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than the rest! Will update again soon, please R&R tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

"Molly, please say something."

Finally I snap out of it and begin to put my racing thoughts into coherent sentences.

"I have waited so long for you to say those words to me. I never even dreamed that you would ever say 'I love you' to me. I am completely lost for words except what I'm about to tell you and that is I love you too William Sherlock Scott Holmes."

He didn't say anything he smiled and crossed the room and took me in his arms and kissed me with everything he was feeling. I let out a squeal when he picked me up and took me to my bedroom. He sat me on my feet and stripped me of my nighty and left me standing in nothing at all, leaving no time to be embarrassed.

"It's good to know that you don't wear anything under your nighty." He said before he captured my lips again this time slowly and more sensually than the previous passion frenzy kiss; slowly he began to tease my tongue with his as I began unbuttoning his shirt. Once his shirt was off and in the floor I ran my hands up over his chest and they found their way to his curly locks tugged. He let out a growl and yanked me closer to him if that were even possible. He let his hands wander down my waist until he reached my ass and lifted me up unexpectedly and I wrapped my legs around his waist, I feel his erection strain against his pants.

"Molly Hooper I'm going to spend all night showing you how much I love you and how sorry I am for making you hurt." He said while he proceeded to kiss me up and down my neck, finding once again the sensitive spot on the side of my neck making me moan.

"Sherlock!"

"God, I love it when you say my name in a breathy voice!"

"I think you're a bit overdressed Mr. Holmes." I said as I began to unbutton his shirt, it just so happened that he was wearing my favorite purple shirt. I slide it and his coat off into the floor. Once his coat and shirt hit the floor he moves us over to the bed and lies me down. He kisses me on my mouth and moves up my jaw line and takes my earlobe in his mouth between his teeth and nibbles a little bit then sucks on it. He trails his kisses down my neck the run his tongue through the valley of my breasts he then circles my nipple and take it in his mouth and sucks on it then with a deliciously painful nip he moves to the other one and repeats the process. I let out a loud moan and he brings his mouth up to mine and kisses me. He scoots down and kisses the inside of my leg then he plunges his tongue inside me.

"Oh god! Sherlock!" I cry out as he licks and sucks with excruciating accuracy I feel myself climbing higher and higher as I'm about to explode he stops.

He gets up and removes the rest of his clothing in a record amount of time and sheathes himself in a condom and pins me underneath him. I feel his tip tease my entrance and I close my eyes and he leans down and kisses me and plunges in to the hilt. I gasp and let out a moan. He sets a slow hard pace; I wrap my arms around his shoulders and let my fingernails dig into his shoulder. He lets out a hiss and hooks my left leg over his shoulder making him go deeper if that were even possible.

"Faster Sherlock!" I pant.

"Anything for you my sweet Molly."

He picks up the pace slamming into me faster and harder than before and I spiral out of control screaming his name. Then he stiffens and follows me growling my name.

He pulls out of me and I visibly wince at the empty feeling, he rolls over to the side of the bed to remove and dispose of the condom. Then wraps his arms around me and tugs me close. I move closer and kiss him.

We sleep for a few hours, and then I feel Sherlock placing kisses up and down my spine. I wake up and find that Sherlock was ready for round two and surprisingly so was I.

Still recovering from the aftermath of my last orgasm I manage to even my breathing out enough to say I love you.

"I love you too my sweet Molly."

"I know you still have questions about us but that can wait till in the morning. Sleep."

He was right it could wait till morning. For now I laid my head on his chest and let his heartbeat lullaby me back to sleep while he traced circles on my shoulder and back, while I hoped and prayed that this isn't just a dream that all of this is real.


End file.
